


Things I Almost Remember

by Lauralot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Come Eating, Comeplay, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Sexual Roleplay, Tickling, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not the Soldier that Rumlow wants, but the man he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Almost Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/587.html?thread=1377867#cmt1377867) on the HYDRA Trash meme: _Hydra hosts some twisted fucks, let's be real here. Let's say one of them either really has a thing for WWII military/Bucky himself/the particular twisted humiliation/all of the above and dresses the Winter Soldier in a recreation of Bucky's uniform (either one) and has him roleplay Bucky, so Hydra Agent can pretend to either have consensual sex with him as the rakish young soldier or roleplay raping him when he was still a whole man instead of the empty shell he is now._
> 
> _Bonus points if this shakes a few things loose in the Soldier's brain._

Barnes runs his fingers over the bruises staining Rumlow’s abs, his touch feather light. Rumlow moans and pushes against his hand as he slides down on the man’s cock. “Where’d you get those?” Barnes asks. His smile doesn’t falter, but there’s a flicker of concern in his eyes. He’s breathless, flushed; Barnes always complains that he overheats when he fucks in the blue coat. He never takes it off, though. The Soldier knows better.

“Sparring,” Rumlow pants. He bounces faster, eyes threatening to slip back in his head. “Finally coaxed a fight outta Rog— ” He cuts himself off, disguising it with a gasp.

Barnes just shakes his head, bites his lip. “Always fighting. You like getting punched?” he asks, bucking his own hips up. “That it?”

The movement catches Rumlow off guard, makes him rock back against the Soldier’s dick. This time the gasp is real. “If you’re around to tell me off.”

It’s not much longer before Barnes clenches his hands around Rumlow’s hips, pulling close and stifling a cry as he comes. Rumlow follows soon after, shooting off in thick white ropes down the wool of the coat.

For a second, Barnes doesn’t notice. Rumlow has enough time to collapse beside him on the cot before there’s a murmur of “Aw, hell.”

“What can I say?” Rumlow doesn’t dodge the gentle swat Barnes delivers to his shoulder. “I like dirtying up the American dream.”

“First you waste all my gun oil and now this.” Barnes sounds annoyed but his fingers are making little trails in Rumlow’s come, playing. “You’re cleaning that up. Maybe with your mouth.” There’s a smirk on his lips, though his eyes are getting blank. That often happens when they devolve into banter; the Soldier’s not so skilled in verbal improvisation.

“Christ, you’re high maintenance.” It’s a shame they don’t have any pillows. The Soldier’s demonstrated in the past that he can handle pillow fights in character. “Any other demands, Sergeant?”

Rumlow doesn’t expect any more, but Barnes does speak. “You could shine my shoes while you’re at it.” There’s a funny, far off look in his eyes. It isn’t the Soldier’s confused stare. It’s disconcerting.

“Don’t get spoiled.” Rumlow spiders his fingers down the asset’s ribs, and Barnes laughs and squirms away. He flails at Rumlow ineffectually. He’s back in the present.

“You’re a punk,” Barnes gasps, tears in his eyes.

Rumlow just grins, brushing the hair back from Barnes’s face. He’s so perfect, so _alive._ He’s every one of Rumlow’s teenage fantasies brought to life and damn if that isn’t as sweet a reward as Insight could ever be. “And you’re a dream come true, sweetheart.”

Barnes doesn’t answer, staring into nothingness again. They’re almost out of time, so Rumlow calls the Soldier back out and has him lick up the mess.


End file.
